snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Forsfelle
Kirk Tristan Forsfelle is a Scottish-born wizard. He is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, previously graduating from the Primary Wizarding School. Kirk was born (7 November 2077) in Edinburgh, Scotland as the only child to Priscilla and Geffrey Forsfelle. His mother works as one of the Healers in St. Mungo's in the Janus Thickey Ward. His father is the owner of Professional Gobstones team for the Barnton Basilisks after previously playing for them. School Years Kirk was first enrolled into PWS at the age of five and always had friends. Close to his seventh birthday he experienced his first noticeable signs of magic when he knocked over a jar of his mother's valuable shells. Not wanting to get into deep trouble he dove, reaching out his arm stretched far enough to retrieve it safely before it crashed onto the floor within their sight. He was placed the following year into classes that taught him how to be practical and in control with his magic. Kirk looks up to his father and plans to be even cooler than him, a challenge he is willing to accept. His parents encouraged him to be well-rounded. So while Kirk is not one to read books leisurely, he prefers to know everything possible rather than end up looking stupid in the end, especially around his enemies. During the last weeks of PWS, Kirk was called to the school's office where he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As one of the oldest in his grade, he became one of the first to get the letter while others had to wait until the summer. After showing the letter to his parents he insisted on getting a wand right away. Unfortunately that didn't go well, seeing as he was told once he earned a wand he would no longer be able to perform magic at home. So instead he decided to revel in more "accidental" magic before the big shopping day. After graduating, Kirk went out with some of his friends who already were trying now brooms (with permission). It took Kirk some time before he got the hang of it before they enjoyed flying into trees and obstacles, though he was more interested in avoiding them. First & Second year= First & Second year During the summer, Kirk went to get his supplies in Diagon Alley where he went exploring. His old friend Lex was vacationing so he was alone when his parents gave him time to shop separately. He recognised Levi from some of his classes in the candy shop and they debated over the best sweets and the upcoming journey. Despite Kirk's efforts, his parents did not buy him a broom instead giving him his own Gobstones kit. He couldn't complain, seeing as Quidditch wasn't even available at Hogwarts for him to hype over. His dad accompanied him to the train where he was told his pseudo-uncle Justin would be watching over him. Kirk nearly left without a goodbye, before it hit him that he'll be away from his parents longer than a weekend for once. He met another upcoming first year Astrea, who seemed cool to him as they waited at the trolley before the train arrived at Hogwarts. To his surprise, Kirk landed in Ravenclaw, fully expecting to be where his dad was. The thought intrigued him, maybe he could be even more independent and discussed his surprise with Levi who also was sorted in the same house. For the remainder of the year, Kirk kept out of sight from the others as he went exploring the castle as much as possible. If asked, he merely mentioned it being top secret. He had decided to remember every single area possible for future plans if he ever needed to. Occasionally he stopped by his Uncle's Hut who insisted he socialise more and get involved with clubs. Kirk didn't see it as important, but took a fancy to the idea on being just as popular as in his Primary School again. With that, he settled with heading home with major plans in the making. During the summer, he met with some of his classmates, Levi who was getting into playing guitar and Mel. He played with some Fwoopers in the store and planned to sneak into Hogsmeade Village while he was not of age to attend yet. Unfortunately he was caught by his Uncle Justin before he could even step foot out. That bummed him out a bit. Kirk spent most of his time in classes and daydreaming outside and inside his room. He was bored all year despite finally getting a chance to ride a broom during one of the lessons and fighting with Peeves who stole said practice broom. After the year ended, he attended his Uncle's wedding and earned some extra galleons babysitting. |-|Third year= Third year Kirk got a real haircut. He was nearing 14 and was developing an interest in cute girls. He got permission to spend time at Hogsmeade Village and signed up for some elective courses with plans to outdo his own parents in terms of grades. A mysterious Portal started appearing at the school which got him curious about the matter. He fell into one during class, but managed to escape before he was missed terribly. He went through flying lessons and managed alright, with plans to convince his parents to let him join the U17 Quidditch. During the winter break, his parents sat him down to explain their plans to expand the family. This freaked Kirk at first who did not need any reminders on the boggarts causing him to run out of the house. After being summoned back in, they explained that they would be looking into adoption. More soon.. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Pureblood Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Hogwarts Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2096